Conditions
The Conditions below are listed based on their sources. Conditions grant a beat upon resolution unless otherwise stated. 'Exceptional Success' 'Informed' Turns a Failure into a Success, and a Success into an Exceptional Success. Applies to any roll that can benefit from extra information. Resolution: This condition does not grant a beat upon resolution. Beat: n/a 'Inspired' An exceptional success requires only three successes instead of five and gain a point of Willpower. Applies to creative endeavours. Resolution: This condition does not grant a beat upon resolution. Beat: n/a 'Sated' +1 die modifier to rolls to resist Frenzy until roll is resolved. Possible Sources: The Animalism Discipline. Resolution: Frenzy, or resist significant provocation to frenzy (a situation with a modifier of –3 or more to resist). Beat: n/a 'Steadfast' Resolve this roll upon a Failure, and it is treated as a single success. If the roll is a chance die, roll a single regular die instead. Resolution: This condition does not grant a beat upon resolution. Beat: n/a 'Physical' 'Blind (Persistent)' Any rolls requiring sight may only use a chance die. If another sense can be reasonably substituted, make the roll at -3 instead. In a combat situation, she suffers the drawbacks of the Blinded Tilt. Resolution: Your character regains her sight. Beat: Your character encounters a limitation or difficulty that inconveniences her. 'Confused' You take a –2 die penalty on all Intelligence and Wits rolls. Possible Sources: A blow to the head, dramatic failure when using some Auspex powers. Resolution: Take half an hour to focus and clear your mind. Take any amount of lethal damage. Beat: Take lethal damage, or experience a failure because of this condition. 'Disabled (Persistent)' Your character’s Speed trait is effectively 1. She must rely on a wheelchair or other device to travel. A manual wheelchair’s Speed is equal to your character’s Strength and requires use of her hands. Electric wheelchairs have a Speed of 3, but allow the free use of the character’s hands. An injury can cause this Condition temporarily, in which case it is resolved when the injury heals and the character regains mobility. Resolution: The character’s disability is cured by mundane or supernatural means. Beat: Your character’s limited mobility inconveniences her and makes her slow to respond. 'Distracted' Your character cannot take extended actions, and suffers a –2 die penalty to all rolls involving perception, concentration, and precision. This Condition does not grant a Beat when resolved. Possible Sources: Being in a swarm. Resolution: Leaving the swarm. Beat: n/a 'Intoxicated' Your character suffers a –2 die penalty to all Dexterity and Wits dice pools. Take -2 to all rolls to resist social manipulation. Possible Sources: Heavy drinking or drug use. Resolution: You sleep it off, or face a breaking point. Beat: n/a 'Lost' Remove one die from your character's composure dice pools. A Lost character cannot make any headway toward her goal without first navigating and finding her place. This requires a successful Wits + Streetwise action (in the city) or Wits + Survival action (in the wilderness). Resolution: Your character gives up on reaching her intended destination, or she successfully navigates as described above. Beat: The character fails or faces significant danger because of this condition. 'Mute (Persistent)' Resolution: The character regains her voice through mundane or supernatural means. Beat: Your character suffers a limitation or communication difficulty that heightens immediate danger. Psychological These Conditions may be caused by mental illness, psychological trauma, or interaction with a vampire. 'Addicted' A specific addiction should be chosen upon taking this Condiiton; characters can take this Condition multiple times for different addictions. Being unable to feed your addiction can result in the Deprived Condition. Possible Sources: Alcoholism, substance abuse, Vitae addiction Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: Your character chooses to get a fix rather than fulfil an obligation. 'Amnesia (Persistent)' Possible sources: Physical or psychological trauma, the Dominate Discipline Resolution: You regain your memory and learn the truth. Depending on the circumstances, this may constitute a breaking point. Beat: Something problematic arises, such as a forgotten arrest warrant or old enemy. 'Broken (Persistent)' Apply -2 to all Social rolls and rolls involving Resolve and a -5 to all use of the Intimidation Skill. Possible Sources: Tremendous psychological trauma, the Nightmare Discipline, some Ghoul Merits. Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: You back down from a confrontation or fail a roll due to this Condition. 'Deprived' Remove one from her Stamina, Resolve, and Composure dice pools. Possible Sources: Your character is Addicted but cannot get a fix. Resolution: Your character indulges her addiction. Beat: n/a 'Fugue (Persistent)' Whenever circumstances become too similar to the situation that led to your gaining this Condition, the player rolls Resolve + Composure. If you fail the roll, your character will seek to avoid conflict and get away from the area. You may opt to hand over the control of your character to the Storyteller for the next scene. Possible Sources: Psychological trauma, encountering a breaking point, some Ghoul Merits. Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: You enter a fugue state as described above. 'Madness (Persistent)' In appropriate situations, apply 10 - (character’s Integrity) as a negative modifier to mental or social roll made for the character. Resolution: Regain a dot of Integrity, lose another dot of Integrity, or achieve an exceptional success on a breaking point. Beat: The character fails a roll because of this condition. 'Obsession (Persistent)' Gain the 9-again quality on all rolls related to pursuing her obsession. On rolls that are unrelated to her obsession, she loses the 10-again quality. Resolution: The character sheds or purges her fixation. Beat: Character fails to fulfill an obligation due to pursuing her obligation. Social Conditions affecting or caused by social interactions. 'Bonded' Your character gains +2 on any rolls to persuade her bonded animal. The animal may add your Animal Ken to any rolls to resist coercion or fear when in your character’s presence. The animal may add your character’s Animal Ken to any one die roll. Resolution: The bonded animal dies or is otherwise parted from the character. Beat: n/a 'Connected (Persistent)' Your character gets +2 to all rolls relating to a specified group. She can shed this Condition to gain a one-time automatic exceptional success on the next roll to influence or otherwise take advantage of the group. Once Connected is resolved, the character is considered to have burned her bridges and is no longer an accepted member. The character may regain Connected with the specified group per Storyteller approval. Example Skills: Politics, Socialize Resolution: The character loses her membership or otherwise loses her standing with the group. Beat: The character is asked to perform a favour for the group that inconveniences her. 'Embarrassing secret' If the secret becomes known, the Condition is exchanged for Notoriety. Resolution: This character’s secret is made public, or the character does whatever is necessary to make sure it never comes to light. Beat: Your character suffers a disadvantage or is otherwise inconvenienced by the secret. 'Guilty' This Condition is commonly applied after a successful detachment roll. While the character is under the effects of this Condition, he receives a –2 die penalty to any Resolve or Composure rolls to defend against Subterfuge, Empathy, or Intimidation rolls. Possible Sources: Encountering a breaking point, some Ghoul Merits. Resolution: The character confesses his crimes and makes restitution for whatever he did. Beat: n/a 'Leveraged' Resolve this condition if your character does as requested without rolling to resist. Example skills: Empathy, Persuasion, Subterfuge Resolution: Your character may either resolve the Condition by complying with the request as above, or if you apply the Leveraged condition to the specified character. Beat: Your character complies with the request. 'Notoriety' Your character suffers -2 on any social rolls against those who know of his notoriety. Example skills: Subterfuge, Socialize Resolution: The story is debunked or the character’s name is cleared. Beat: Your character suffers a disadvantage or is otherwise inconvenienced by their notoriety. 'Spooked' Resolution: This Condition is resolved when your character’s fear and fascination causes her to do something that hinders the group or complicates things (she goes off alone to investigate a strange noise, stays up all night researching, runs away instead of holding her ground, etc.). Beat: n/a. 'Swooning' A character may have multiple instances of this Condition, reflecting affection for multiple characters. He suffers a –2 to any rolls that would adversely affect the specified character, who also gains +2 on any Social rolls against him. Example Skills: Persuasion, Subterfuge Possible Sources: Use of Social skills. Dramatic failure on using the Majesty Discipline, fed on non-violently by a vampire, have another character help you fulfill your Vice (if mortal). Resolution: Your character does something for his love interest that puts him in danger, or he opts to fail a roll to resist a Social action by the specified character. Beat: Take a beat upon resolution. 'Tasked' Take the 8-again quality on all rolls relating to the task. Any rolls not pertaining to the task lose the 10-again quality. Possible Sources: Dynasty Membership Merit. Resolution: Complete the task; fail the task. Beat: n/a Vampiric These Conditions are unique to vampires and their supernatural abilities. The Conditions are most commonly caused by Disciplines or interactions with the vampire's Beast. 'Beast' ''Bestial Take a –2 die penalty to all rolls to resist frenzy or physical impulse. As well, take a –2 die penalty to Defense due to impulsive action. Any rolls to compel your character to impulsive, aggressive action or escape achieve exceptional success on three successes instead of five. This Condition fades naturally after a number of nights equal to the Blood Potency of the vampire who caused it. Letting the Condition expire does not grant a beat. After resolving Bestial, your character cannot be subject to this Condition again for a full month. '''Possible Sources:' A monstrous predatory aura conflict, facing a breaking point. Resolution: Cause damage in someone’s last three Health boxes. Beat: n/a ''Competitive Any time your character in direct competition with another character, she suffers a –2 die penalty on any rolls where she doesn’t spend Willpower. This includes contested and extended rolls. As well, any rolls to tempt or coerce her into competition achieve exceptional success on three successes instead of five. This Condition fades naturally after a number of nights equal to the Blood Potency of the vampire who caused it. Letting the Condition expire does not grant a beat. After resolving Competitive, your character cannot be subject to this Condition again for a full month. '''Possible Sources:' A challenging predatory aura conflict, facing a breaking point. Resolution: Win or lose a competition where someone reaches a breaking point. Beat: n/a ''Tempted –1 die penalty to any rolls to resist frenzy. Until she sheds this Condition, each time she resists frenzy, the penalty increases by one. '''Possible Sources:' Successfully resisted frenzy. Resolution: Kill. Fall to frenzy. Have a meaningful connection with a Touchstone. Beat: n/a ''Wanton Any Composure or Resolve rolls to resist temptation suffer a –2 die penalty. As well, the character that brought forth this Condition achieves exceptional success on three successes instead of five when making any rolls to tempt your character. This could apply to Majesty rolls as well as mundane social rolls. This Condition fades naturally after a number of nights equal to the Blood Potency of the vampire who caused it. After resolving Wanton, your character cannot be subject to this Condition again for a full month. '''Possible Sources:' A seductive predatory aura conflict, facing a breaking point. Resolution: Indulge in something that constitutes a breaking point. Beat: n/a 'Blood Sorcery' ''Ecstatic For as long as the Beast is quiet, the character may feed as though her Blood Potency were three dots less than her rating (minimum one), and has a +2 die bonus to avoid frenzy. '''Possible Sources:' Exceptional success on a Crúac ritual. Resolution: Feeding, sleeping, or resisting a frenzy. Beat: n/a ''Humbled For as long as the Condition lasts, she suffers a –2 die penalty to Resolve rolls and may not regain Willpower from her Requiem. '''Possible Sources:' Dramatic failure on a Theban Sorcery ritual. Resolution: The character regains Willpower using her Masquerade. Beat: n/a ''Raptured Does not need to use Willpower to ride the wave, and can ride the wave on three successes instead of five. '''Possible Sources:' The Anointed Merit. Resolution: Falling to frenzy or riding the wave. Beat: n/a ''Stumbled Each successive roll in the extended action is at a –3 die penalty. This Condition does not grant a Beat when resolved. '''Possible Sources:' Dramatic failure on a blood sorcery ritual. Resolution: The ritual ends. Beat: n/a 'Disciplines' ''Charmed (Persistent) The vampire adds his Awe successes to Manipulation rolls against you, and any Wits + Empathy or Subterfuge rolls you make to detect his lies or uncover his true motives suffer a penalty equal to his Majesty dots. Using supernatural means to detect his lies become a Clash of Wills. The condition expires normally (without resolving) after one hour per dot of the vampire’s Blood Potency. '''Possible Sources:' The Majesty Discipline. Resolution: The vampire attempts to seriously harm you or someone close to you, you make a significant financial or physical sacrifice for him. Beat: You divulge a secret or perform a favor for the vampire. ''Delusional (Persistent) Spending a point of Willpower lets you come up with an explanation (albeit one that sounds psychotic when you explain it to someone else) as to why your delusion does not apply to a specific situation. '''Possible Sources:' The Nightmare Discipline. Resolution: You completely disprove your delusion, or destroy the vampire who is the source of your paranoia. Beat: You adhere to your paranoid belief despite evidence to the contrary. ''Dominated Resolve the condition when the character completes the task, otherwise it ends at sunrise. '''Possible Sources:' The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Take more bashing or lethal damage than your Stamina. Experience a breaking point when following the command, and succeed at the related Resolve + Composure roll. Follow the vampire’s command. Beat: n/a ''Enslaved (Persistent) This Condition counts as the Mesmerized Condition for the purpose of the Dominate Discipline. The vampire doesn’t have to look at you to issue a command as long as you can hear her voice. You do not apply your Resolve as a penalty to the vampire’s dice pool for Entombed Command and Possession. '''Possible Sources:' The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Kill the vampire who controls you. Undo her mental control by supernatural means. Beat: You’re made to do something that you wouldn’t normally do. ''Enthralled (Persistent) The compulsion lasts for one night for each dot of the vampire’s Blood Potency. You need to spend a point of Willpower just to take an action that goes against your master’s commands. Doing so is an immediate breaking point. If you fail, you chicken out at the last minute; only if you succeed can you do something that the vampire doesn’t want you to do. '''Possible Sources:' The Majesty Discipline. Resolution: You take serious harm (more lethal damage than your Stamina) when protecting the vampire, or you succeed at a breaking point roll related to the Condition. Beat: You put yourself in harm’s way to protect the vampire. ''False Memories (Persistent) Being faced with proof that your memory is fake is a breaking point for you. '''Possible Sources:' The Dominate Discipline Resolution: Face proof that your memory is false and succeed at the breaking point. Beat: Your character trusts someone or takes a risky action based on his faked memories alone. ''Frightened You can’t approach the source of your fear or act against it — and if the only way out involves going near the source of your fear, you’ll collapse on the ground in terror. Supernatural creatures prone to loss of control, including vampires, must roll to avoid frenzy. This Condition lasts until the end of the scene; suppressing its effects for a turn costs a point of Willpower. '''Possible Sources:' The Nightmare Discipline, coming face to face with a phobia. Resolution: The character escapes from the source of his fear. Beat: n/a ''Mesmerized Obey a Vampire's commands. If you resolve this Condition, gain a +3 die bonus to resist further attempts to Mesmerize you in the same scene. This Condition fades naturally after a scene, which does not count as resolving the Condition. '''Possible Sources:' The Dominate Discipline. Resolution: Take any amount of bashing or lethal damage.Experience a breaking point as part of a vampire’s command. Beat: n/a ''Subservient (Persistent) A Vampire can give you commands as though you were Mesmerized even when you do not have that Condition. You can spend a Willpower point to resist her commands, but she can just Mesmerize you and order you that way. She still needs to use Dominate to alter your memory. This Condition fades naturally after a week unless the vampire applies it to you again during that time. '''Possible Sources:' The Dominate Discipline Resolution: Take more lethal damage than you have Stamina when following the vampire’s command. Experience a breaking point when following the command and succeed at the roll. Beat: The vampire makes you do something that you wouldn’t normally do. 'Feeding' ''Dependent (Persistent) Character suffers all the effects of a second-stage blood bond as if she were bound to the mortal. '''Possible Sources:' Daeva clan bane. Resolution: Death of the mortal. Beat: Your character suffers loss because she avoided responsibility for her obsession. ''Drained Character suffers a –2 die penalty to any physical actions, and rolls to stabilize and survive injuries. As well, after any scene where he exerts himself physically, he must make a Stamina roll or fall unconscious for an hour or more. The Drained penalty does not apply to the Stamina roll, but any wound penalties do apply. Taking damage, being fed from, or spending Willpower on a physical roll applies as physical exertion for this Condition. '''Possible Sources:' A vampire’s feeding. Resolution: All lethal damage healed through normal means. Beat: n/a ''Scarred Take a –2 die penalty to any rolls to resist fear, such as with the Nightmare Discipline or the Intimidation Skill. As well, any creature exhibiting a predatory aura attempting to frighten or intimidate your character receives a +2 die bonus. '''Possible Sources:' A violent bite from a vampire. Resolution: Lash out physically, causing three or more levels of lethal damage to someone. Beat: n/a ''Swooning See above. '''Possible Sources:' Fed on non-violently by a vampire 'Humanity' ''Jaded Any rolls to resist frenzy suffer his Humanity dots as a cap, and he cannot spend Willpower to hold back frenzy. He may still ride the wave. '''Possible Sources:' Detachment failure. Resolution: Meaningful interaction with a Touchstone. Beat: n/a ''Languid Every night that passes with this Condition, levy a cumulative –1 die penalty on all actions. As well, rising from daysleep requires a point of Vitae for each dot of Blood Potency. '''Possible Sources:' Losing a Touchstone. Resolution: Falling to torpor. Beat: n/a ''Lethargic Your character cannot spend Willpower. As well, for every six hours he goes without sleeping, take a cumulative –1 die penalty to all actions. At every six-hour interval, make a Stamina + Resolve roll (with the penalty) to resist falling asleep until the sun next sets. '''Possible Sources:' Fighting daysleep. Resolution: Sleeping a full day. Beat: n/a ''Tainted The victim of Diablerie can come back to haunt your character and try to force her destruction. This brief burst penalizes any one dice pool by the victim’s Blood Potency dots, or adds to a dice pool opposing your character. This takes the form of subtle manifestations, or whispers that urge and distract. Your character may have multiple instances of this Condition, reflecting different victims. '''Possible Sources:' Diablerie. Resolution: A number of months pass equal to the victim’s Blood Potency score. Every level of aggravated damage your character takes reduces this time by one month. Beat: n/a